Colorismo
Colorismo: o que é, como funciona *texto originalmente publicado por Aline Djokic, em 27 de janeiro de 2015, em Blogueiras Negras* O colorismo* ou a pigmentocracia é a discriminação pela cor da pele e é muito comum em países que sofreram a colonização europeia e em países pós-escravocratas. De uma maneira simplificada, o termo quer dizer que, quanto mais pigmentada uma pessoa, mais exclusão e discriminação essa pessoa irá sofrer. Ao contrário do racismo, que se orienta na identificação do sujeito como pertencente a certa raça para poder exercer a discriminação, o colorismo se orienta somente na cor da pele da pessoa. Isso quer dizer que, ainda que uma pessoa seja reconhecida como negra ou afrodescendente, a tonalidade de sua pele será decisiva para o tratamento que a sociedade dará a ela. O colorismo dificulta e até mesmo impede completamente o acesso de pessoas de pele escura a certos lugares da sociedade, o que consequentemente dana ou impede o acesso delas à serviços que lhes são de direito, enquanto cidadãos brasileiros. Apesar de se orientar na cor da pele, o colorismo no Brasil, apresenta uma peculiaridade; aspectos fenotípicos como cabelo crespo, nariz arredondado ou largo, dentre outros aspectos físicos, que a nossa cultura associa à descendência africana, também influenciam no processo de discriminação. Mas por que ter a pele mais clara traz privilégios para a pessoa afrodescendente, se ela ainda assim não será identificada como branca? Porque ela, mesmo sendo identificada como “negra” pela sociedade racista, o que significaria que ela não poderia desfrutar dos mesmos direitos que uma pessoa branca, ainda assim é mais “agradável” aos olhos da branquitude e deve/pode por isso ser “tolerada”em seu meio. Esse é um aspecto muito importante no colorismo: a pessoa negra é tolerada, mas não aceita, pois aceitá-la seria reconhecer que a diferença é existente e que vencer o preconceito que se tem sobre essa “diferença” tenha que ser vencido. Na relação branquitude-pessoa negra de pele clara o importante não é convencer-se de que a pessoa seja na verdade branca, mas sim conseguir ignorar seus traços negros a ponto de conseguir imaginá-la branca, a ponto de poder suportar sua presença que, por causa do racismo, é vista como intrusa. Na nossa sociedade a tolerância do sujeito negro é construída através do mimetismo**. O exemplo mais comum de mimetismo é o de insetos, como o caso da borboleta Caligo memnon, cujas asas abertas se parecem com o rosto de uma coruja. Essa espécie de “camuflagem” a protege de possíveis predadores e é uma estratégia de sobrevivência. Para serem toleradas na sociedade racista e discriminatória, as pessoas negras viram-se forçadas a praticar o mimetismo para terem acesso a espaços dos quais sempre foram excluídas. Os alisamentos capilares também nasceram dessa necessidade de “camuflar” a própria presença, de tornar-se menos “perceptível” para a branquitude e assim garantir a própria sobrevivência. O colorismo funciona como um sistema de favores, no qual a branquitude permite a presença de sujeitos negros com identificação maior de traços físicos mais próximos do europeu, mas não os eleva ao mesmo patamar dos brancos, ela tolera esses “intrusos”, nos quais ela pode reconhecer-se em parte, e em cujo ato de imitar ela pode também reconhecer o domínio do seu ideal de humano no outro. É importante salientar que aceitar esse “favor” não é uma opção para o sujeito negro. Rejeitar esse “acordo” acarretaria na sua exclusão. Um exemplo é o de mulheres negras de pele clara que enquanto alisavam os cabelos, sofriam menor perseguição racial no local de trabalho, mas que depois de abdicarem desse processo passaram a ser discriminadas abertamente. O que acontece é que a negritude dessas mulheres não podia mais ser ignorada e a reafirmação dela através da estética negra passou a ser vista pela branquitude como uma ameaça, um sinal de insubordinação, que merecia retaliação e ou exclusão. No caso de mulheres de pele escura o abandono da estética branca pode significar a intensificação da exclusão social, da qual ela já vem sendo vítima ininterruptamente e em todos os espaços. A presença de pessoas negras, cujos traços físicos são mais aceitos pela branquitude, em espaços que ela pretendia manter exclusivamente brancos, provoca a camuflagem do racismo ainda vigente na nossa sociedade. Além disso, o colorismo cria a ilusão da inserção de toda a população negra, quando na verdade à população de pele escura é negada toda possibilidade de acesso. Uma pessoa de pele escura, será reconhecida como negra em todas as circunstâncias, a branquitude não reconhecerá nela traços com os quais possa se identificar e desse modo despertar sua empatia. O colorismo contudo não é um problema exclusivo da interação entre a branquitude e o sujeito negro dos mais variados tons na sociedade, ele gera conflito também dentro da comunidade negra. A tolerância do sujeito negro de pele clara pela branquitude (que privilegia, mas não o livra do racismo), cria por vezes uma rivalidade entre estes e os negros de pele escura, que têm que lutar por seu direito a mobilidade sem qualquer tipo de vantagem. Surge então, um sentimento de injustiça que pode intensificar a falsa idéia de que as pessoas de pele clara não seriam negras, já que têm o „mesmo“ acesso e desfrutam da mesma liberdade de locomover-se em todos os espaços como as pessoas brancas. Esse acesso e tolerância levam também muitas pessoas negras de pele mais clara a duvidar de sua negritude, enquanto as pessoas negras de pele escura passam a entender suas vivências mais desveladas do racismo como uma reafirmação e prova da originalidade de sua negritude. No campo afetivo, como o ideal dentro dessa hierarquia de cores e tons é atingir a branquitude e eliminar ou rejeitar a negritude, as mulheres negras estão ambas, tanto as de pele clara, quanto as de pele escura, constantemente expostas à rejeição. No envolvimento afetivo da mulher negra de pele clara com um homem, ela será vista como segunda opção ou nenhuma em detrimento de uma mulher branca, e no caso da mulher negra de pele escura, ela não será nem mesmo uma opção ou será a terceira opção, depois da mulher negra mais clara e da mulher branca, nessa ordem. Isso ocorre porque na nossa sociedade patriarcal a mulher continua sendo considerada como propriedade do homem e como parte dos bens, com os quais ele define sua posição na sociedade; e dentro da nossa sociedade racista a mulher negra não traz status algum. No caso do homem negro as restrições ligadas a mobilidade e inserção permanecem idênticas às das mulheres negras, diferenciando-se somente nas questões de gênero. Através das relações afetivas, porém, o homem negro não importa de que tonalidade, consegue inserir-se em espaços previstos para a branquitude através do envolvimento amoroso com uma mulher branca. Isso explica em parte, a preferência majoritária de homens negros que ascenderam financeiramente pelo envolvimento afetivo com mulheres brancas, de preferência aquelas, cuja aparência reforcem ao máximo o ideal de beleza eurocêntrica na nossa sociedade. O machismo na nossa sociedade define que o “valor” de uma mulher depende de sua “beleza”. Por causa do racismo a mulher negra encontra-se em constante desvantagem em comparação à mulher branca, já que a branquitude entende que ser belo é ser branco. O colorismo é nesse aspecto, um agravante dessa discriminação, pois estigmatiza a imagem já carregada de estereótipos da mulher negra, dividindo-as em negras que servem para serem desejadas ou hipersexualizadas e as que não merecem ser desejadas, criando assim, uma situação de “exclusão da exclusão”. Nós vemos aqui uma comprovação do título do texto de Alice Walker que introduz o termo colorismo “Se o presente se parece com o passado, como será o futuro?” (“If the Present Looks Like the Past, What Does the Future Look Like?”), já que vemos ainda hoje, que a sociedade brasileira ainda considera que, “a branca é para casar, a mulata para fornicar e a preta para trabalhar”. Seguindo esse pensamento, o homem negro, mesmo sem ascensão social encontra-se em uma posição privilegiada em relação às mulheres negras, pois ser negro não o impede de relacionar-se afetivamente com mulheres negras, enquanto a mulher negra por causa do machismo e por causa do racismo encontra, cada vez menos, quem com ela queira relacionar-se. Vemos acontecer no Brasil, uma situação que Melissa Harris-Perry descreve em seu livro “Irmã Cidadã – Vergonha, Estereótipos e Mulheres Negras na América” (“Sister Citizen – Shame, Stereotypes and Black Women in America“), no qual a autora afirma que “a solidão na vida da mulher negra é algo que se inicia na infância com o abandono paterno e se estende por toda vida através do preterimento nas relações amorosas”.*** Essa pequena introdução dos efeitos do colorismo nas vidas das pessoas negras no Brasil mostra como ele afeta horrendamente a autoestima, os relacionamentos afetivos e a exerção de uma cidadania plena das pessoas negras. Além disso, ele é um instrumento muito importante da sociedade racista na manutenção de espaços exclusivamente brancos. Referências *O termo colorismo foi usado pela primeira vez pela escritora Alice Walker no ensaio “If the Present Looks Like the Past, What Does the Future Look Like?”, que foi publicado no livro “In Search of Our Mothers’ Garden” em 1982. ** María do Mar Castro Varela & Nikita Dhawan discutem o mimetismo e a obssessão pela brancura nas ex-colonias europeias no texto “Of Mimicry and (Wo)Man: Desiring Whiteness in Postcolonialism” publicado no livro “Kritische Weißseinforschung in Deutschland” – Mythen, Subjekte, Masken de 2005. *** Harris-Perry, Melissa V. . “Sister Citizen – Shame, Stereotypes and Black Women in America”. Yale University Print 2013. Links externos * Colorismo: o que é, como funciona - blogueiras negras Categoria:Preconceitos